Disturbed
by snowxflight
Summary: Dr. Cyrus' newest patient: 34 year-old Nick Jonas. Admittance reason: recently ruled schizophrenic & ordered by a judge to enter a mental hospital until cured. Problem: Nick confides his darkest secret to her, testing her morals and the power of love.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry if you guys are frustrated with me that I haven't updated my other stories, but they are my stories to update:/**

**I just have such ADD that I think of an idea, and then later think it's so dumb and throw it out. I get tired of things easily, and I need a break from stuff sometimes. **

**I'm also constantly thinking up new ideas (most of which I trash upon further inspection). I have a new video on youtube about every other week on my two accounts collectively, but then can never seem to follow through with any because I get a better idea. **

**But i actually really like this idea, and am planning on sticking with it (i hope). I thought of it in mental health a couple weeks ago, and it's stuck in my mind, so that must be a good thing, right?**

**Anyways, here's a little preview of Disturbed:

* * *

  
**

The judge smashes his gavel down as the jury files back into their seats, grabbing the court's attention once again. "Has the jury come to a verdict?" He asks.

"We have, your honor," the chosen speaker responds. He faces the audience and states, "The people of the jury have determined in a unanimous decision that on the counts of trespassing, breaking and entering, kidnapping, and second degree murder, the defendant, Nicholas Jonas," he pauses to build suspense, "is not guilty. The jury finds Mr. Jonas' insanity plea legitimate, and believe problems with his mind caused this." He sits back down with the rest of the jury.

The audience murmurs, the victim's family weeps, Nick's lawyer lets out a sigh of relief, the prosecutor stands up in anger, and Nick sits back with a smile on his face. The judge bangs his gavel repeatedly, attempting to quiet the crowd. "Order, order in the courts!" He demands. When everyone quiets down, he says, "The defendant, Nicholas Jonas, is found not guilty. However, he is ordered to live in a mental institution until determined sane by the government and afterwards, must be put on parole for 10 years. "Case dismissed," he bangs his gavel with finality and rises to leave the courtroom.

Nick turns to his lawyer with a smile on his face, "I knew they said you were the best lawyer in the state, and this just proves it. Thank you," he shakes his lawyer's hand with a grin on his face.

"Nick," he frowns, "you do know you will mostly likely spend the rest of your life in a mental hospital?"

Nick waves his hand with a smile. "Small details," he says while being handcuffed and taken away by the bailiffs. "I got out of this; I can get out of that," he says over his shoulder to his lawyer while cackling. His lawyer stares after him in horror, not sure if he should take that as a sign that he is just insane, or really guilty.

* * *

"Dr. Cyrus," a nurse knocks on her door.

Miley stops typing on the computer and smiles at her. "Yes?" She beckons her to come in.

The nurse closes the door behind her and places a folder on Miley's desk. "We have a new patient that administration is placing specifically under your care." She opens the folder, flips it upside down, and pushes it towards Miley.

Miley picks it up examines the contents. "Nicholas Jonas," she reads out loud. "What are we dealing with here?" she glances at the nurse before looking back at the file.

"Mr. Jonas was recently in court for a murder trial," the nurse explains, causing Miley to stop reading and raise her eyebrow at her. "He was found not guilty based on insanity."

Miley sets the file down and sighs. "What are we dealing with here? Bipolar? Anxiety? He turn to drugs for healing and it caused this?" she questions.

"Schizophrenic. He claims voices in his head told him his ex-wife was the devil and that he needed to cleanse the world of all evil."

Miley groans. Schizophrenics are hard to work with, because you never know what they are thinking. One minute, you could be best friends with one, and then the next, he's trying to kill you. They're extremely unstable and paranoid of everything. "Okay. When does he arrive?"

"He's being transferred as soon as his paperwork is cleared, so most likely tomorrow night."

* * *

**So? What did you think:)? This stories going to be different than everyone expects. Trust me:)**

**I like reading books (I literally have 20 books in a que to read, another reason why i haven't updated), and my favorite books are the ones that are unpredictable and make me so angry with the outcome. So I thought I'd write something that isn't typical, because there are MANY surprises in store:)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_What a show_. Nick smiles to himself after he is escorted by officers into the police van. Yesterday, Nick was on death row with persecutors smirking down at him. Today, he was a freed man; the minor details of his transfer to a mental hospital were all just a part of his plan. A plan that took him years to develop, all just to get rid of his bitch of a wife.

He had tried everything to get rid of her: breaking up with her, cheating on her, insulting her family in front of their face, cutting off her "allowance;" anything he could think of, he tried. But no matter what Nick did, stupid Rachel just refused to leave. She was like a dumb dog that you throw out of the house, but every single day they keep coming back to the door step begging to be let back in.

Rachel stalked him when he would date other girls. Rachel would crash his business meetings and ruin deals when he was spending too much time at work. Rachel would hide in the back of his car before he would leave for work in his morning, popping out and scaring the shit of him just to get a goodbye kiss. She was a class-a psycho that Nick only married because he had gotten her pregnant, and in order to preserve his family's name, they had a shot-gun wedding.

Four months later though, Rachel lost the baby, and Nick lost all interest in her. Some days he would stay up and wonder if she ever was really pregnant, or if it was just a scheme to keep him to herself. He wouldn't put it past her. Four years later, Nick still couldn't get rid of her. He tried, and tried, and tried, but she just wouldn't leave. He even moved to another city in the dead of the night, but sure enough, not even a week later, she was at his door step so excited about his "surprise" for her.

Then, one night, it happened. Nick got _the idea_. He really couldn't take credit of it all himself; his brother was the one who gave him the idea. His brother, Mikey, was a high-profile lawyer and always shared bits and pieces (something about confidentiality) with Nick cases whenever they had their weekly night at the bar. It was that fateful night, March 15, 2008, that Mikey planted the idea in Nick's head that spiraled out of control.

Mikey was persecuting a washed up celebrity in a case of kidnapping and rape, but while he was telling Nick all about it, Nick wasn't paying attention, as he did most of the time when Mikey used all of his legal terminology. What got Nick's attention was when Mikey started trailing off; mumbling how this said celebrity was an idiot and would never get away with his insanity plea. _Insanity plea._ That got the ball rolling in Nick's head. Maybe, just maybe, Nick could take a page out of Rachel's book and get rid of her that way.

Nick's execution was genius. So good, that if he were in a movie, there would be no contest for an Academy Award; it'd be all Nick's. That night, Nick went home, the seed of Mikey's idea planted firmly in his head. He spent hours researching insanity cases, and found most of them were dismissed and hardly successful. But as he spent more time researching different mental illnesses, he knew he could do it. It would take some time, and a lot of commitment, but he could get rid of this bitch once and for all. He was confident of it.

After several days, Nick took his pick; he would be a schizophrenic. It was the perfect plan. He had figured out that schizophrenia could happen to anyone at any time, even if they showed no symptoms their whole life. He also knew that he should probably start showing signs, so he developed habits, such as looking over his shoulder randomly at work, staring people down at certain points, looking at the wall with wide eyes, randomly accusing people of things, etc.

After a particularly bad outburst in the middle of an important meeting, Nick was fired from his job four months into his plan. He walked away with his packed box and a smile on his face. He headed home and told Rachel, who was devastated because she liked her shopping sprees…a lot. Over a year, Nick held six different jobs; he was fired from every single one of them. After the sixth firing, his parents intervened and made his brother Mikey take him in. Problem was, Mikey had a family of his own, and Nick and his new behavior were causing problems.

So a year and four months into his plan, Nick and Rachel moved in with his parents. Nick didn't plan on staying there much longer, however. A year and six months into his plan, on September 21, 2009, Nick did it. After he killed his wife, he was taken away from the police screaming how he was the chosen on and she was the devil.

His told the police all of the details of how he killed her- he took her from his parents house in the middle of the night, brought her to a neighbors house that were on vacation, and simply killed her with a butcher knife. He called the police himself. He was taken away without any resistance. He answered questions truthfully (except for the whole "him faking part," duh). He did everything willingly because he was smiling on the inside. He was ecstatic. Overjoyed. He did it. He killed his wife. She was finally out of his life. Forever.

But he knew he couldn't crack then. He kept up his persona for the year+ that he was in jail before the trail. He kept it up for the weeks during trail, where his brother defended him to the death. His brother didn't know he was faking it- no one did. Because, as Rachel's precious show said, "If two can keep a secret then one of them is dead," and Nick Jonas would not be the one ending up dead. Not if he had anything to do about it.

So now, on August 1, 2011, he would keep it up this act for as long as he needed to survive. He kept it as he passed the angry crowd, protesting the verdict and spewing angry words at him. He kept it as the police forcefully shoved him in the back of the van. It was only when they pulled away from the jail that he let a small smile cross his face. He did it. He really did it.

Nicholas Jonas was the smartest person on the planet. He was a little disappointed that no one else would get to hear about the incredible feat he pulled, but he could bathe in self glory for the time being. Maybe when he got himself out of that mental institution he would write a book. He'd make a fortune off of it. He knew though, as much as he loves thinking about the future and when he would be set free, that he had to focus on now.

One simple slip up would have him on death row, and Nick valued his life more than anything in the world. That's why he was here now, wasn't it?


End file.
